Forgotten
by GoddessMoonLady
Summary: A 16 year old girl walks through a place time forgot. A place the world wishes to forget. A place that was once a happy place, now in ruins, just like the lives that was once there. ONE-SHOT


Forgotten

GoddessMoonlady

Disclaimer:

GML: Hello! Here we go again with another of my great OneShots!

Draco: Yeah, yeah. rolls eyes

GML: glares Shut up you, they are Great!

Harry: On what Planet?

Draco: snicker

GML: glare Grrrr... Saturday night in Snape's room.

H&D: eyes widen NO!!!!! cling to each other

GML: smirk Thought so.

Snape: raises eyebrow I believe....

GML: Oh! No own 'HP'! I want to but JKR refuses to sell it to me. Something about fearing I'll abuse the characters.... I'd never do that would I boys? raises eyebrow

D&H: hiding in a corner N-n-n-no!

GML: See? smiles innocently

Snape: Right... frowns Wait, what about my room?

GML: snicker Never mind Sevvy, On with the fic!!

Memories flashed through her mind as her quiet footsteps echoed over the abandoned grounds. The remnants of a long since fought battle scattered at her feet. The ancient castle, once so full of life, now a dim, distant reminder of life before the war.

FLASH

"Seamus!" A girl called as she ran out the front door of the castle.

A sandy haired boy turned, "What's up Lav?"

"Your not gonna believe what I heard!" Her eyes glittered with laughter, "Malfoy admitted to being in love with Ginny Weasley!"

His eyes widened in shock, "Your kidding! Did he tell her?"

Lav grinned, "Yeah! You should have seen her face! I haven't seen her blush so much since she got over her crush on Harry! She practically broke the sound barrier as she squealed and threw her arms around his neck!"

He laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Didn't I tell ya Lav? They are the perfect couple."

They laughed as they made for the Greenhouses.

She stepped over a broken white mask, half buried in the dirt.

FLASH

A man holding the mask in his hands, his silver hair and icy eyes glimmering evilly.

"Today, is the day! We will destroy that old fool and the Brat!" He smirks coldly, before putting on the mask.

"Lucius!" A balding man whimpered from the doorway, "The master wants you."

"I'm coming." He stormed out the doorway making for the 'throne room'. He flung the door open and made his way to kneel at Lord Voldemort's feet.

"My Lord?" He asked kissing his robes.

"Ah, Lucius, Are the others ready for our attack?" He wheezed in a cold, high pitched voice.

"Yes, M'Lord. They are ready and awaiting your command." Lucius stood, head bowed.

"Good. Good. We attack within the hour." Voldemort turned his back, signaling Lucius to go.

"Of course my Lord." Lucius bowed, and left the room.

She shook her head and cautiously made her way around a pile of boulders, toward the old dried up lake.

FLASH

"'Mione! Hurry! We're over here!" A red haired boy called urgently.

"Ron! Get down! Expeliarmus!" The bushy brown haired girl cried at her friend, as she fired at the Death Eater behind them.

"Hermione!!" Ron and their black haired friend screamed.

"Behind you!!!" The dark haired boy shouted, too late.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione dropped her wand as the spell hit her square in the back and her lifeless body fell at the lake's edge.

"No!!!" The boys shouted

"Petrificus Totalus!" the dark haired boy shouted taking down the Death Eater.

The boys rushed to their fallen friend. They cuddled her to them looking at each other.

Ron ran his fingers through her hair, "We're so sorry 'Mione. We'll take down these bastards. Just for you. Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded running his fingers down the cheek of the girl he considered a sister, "Right. Let's go." They gently lay her body down and stood, rushing to rejoin the fight, their eyes blazing with anger.

She continued to gaze around at the rubble, broken wands, shredded robes, and old masks.

FLASH

Screams echoed from every direction. Flashes of different colored lights light up the field as spells are cast. People in black running everywhere, Death Eaters, Students, Teachers, and many others.

There are bodies lying all over the field. Fires light up the night from torches and burning rubble. Men and Women in white masks and black cloaks are attacking the castle in the distance.

More and more people fall. A group of students are surrounded and fighting for their lives while a group of Professors and Aurors are trying to fight to reach them.

Everywhere are signs of a massacre. And standing boldly near a gate, laughing his Snakelike head off, Voldemort.

One boy, hiding behind a pile of rubbish, waiting for a clearing to move glares at him. Soon. Soon it will be time to end it once and for all.

She kneeled at the foot of the old tree. Placing her hand gently on the bark.

FLASH

Two boys and a girl were relaxing under the tree. The black haired boy was leaning against the tree with his legs stretched out before him playing with a Snitch he had 'borrowed' from Hooch's storage, his red headed friend was lying on the grass drawing pictures of Quiditch (players, brooms, balls, stands, fields, ect). The girl was sitting with her legs crossed and a book in her lap.

The bushy haired girl glanced up, frowning, "Harry, will you quite playing with that thing! I swear! I'm honestly surprised you haven't gotten in trouble for stealing it in the first place!"

"Oh be quiet, 'Mione, He isn't hurting anything!" The red headed boy commented not even looking up from his drawings.

"Yeah, Hermione, Besides, I didn't 'steal' it. I 'borrowed' it and Hooch knows I have it. I told her it was for a little extra practice." He grinned, lying smoothly, "It's the one my dad nicked years ago. According to Hooch, it hasn't been used in a game since, so it's just a spare." Harry grinned letting the Snitch go and snatching it up again.

Hermione huffed, "And You Ron, drawing! Don't you have homework to do?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh come off it 'Mione. I can finish it tomorrow. Why don't you put that book own and have fun, It's Saturday!"

"I am having fun." Hermione huffed and glared at them again before returning to her book.

"Yeah, she's having fun all right. Nit picking at us." Ron whispered to Harry who laughed quietly

She smiled sadly as she turned to the little stones near it's base. This tree, once a favorite resting and study pace for students, now marked a graveyard for a certain few of the many that had died here.

FLASH

It was a great day for the wizarding world. A Great but Terrible day.

Tears poured from every eye as they all stood staring at the four coffins lying on the dais. They were four of the many that had been seen.

Everyone lined up to walk past the coffins. Two young women stood clinging to their babies and each other as a dark haired older man held them while they cried. Nearby another man stood cuddling the crying 2 year old in his arms. A child that would never see his mother again.

The dark haired man held the sleeping babies as their mothers approached the coffins to say good bye. The man and his son stood staring down into them as the women joined him.

"I can't believe they're gone." The woman with burning coal hair whispered.

"I know. It'll never be the same. Oh!" The red headed woman burst into tears again.

The man wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "It'll be all right. They wouldn't want you to cry." He said quietly.

She sniffed, "I know Nev., I know."

They whispered their good-byes and moved on away from the caskets to retrieve their babies.

She brushed the crushed leaves, packed dirt, and mold from the faces of the stones. She was the only one who ever came here. Most of the Wizarding world tried to forget. They had closed the school not a year after the end of the war, and had them move to a new location, claiming the grounds were too full of horrific and traumatic memories.

FLASH

An owl entered the window of a seventh year Muggle born boy carrying his usual Hogwarts letter.

He smiles, and opens it.

Dear Mr. Creevy,

We are writing to inform you that this school year Hogwarts will be convening at a new location. The school train will be leaving from Platform 2 1/5 at 11:30 PM instead of Platform 9 3/4 at 11:00 PM. Please note this change. We have included the list of required school supplies for this year.

Sincerely,

Professor Flitwick

Deputy Headmaster

The boy dropped his letter in shock. They were MOVING Hogwarts!?

"Collin! Collin!" He jumped up off his bed, scooped up the letter, and dashed down the stairs. He ran into the dining room shoving his letter into his older brother's face, "They're Moving Hogwarts!"

"How can they move Hogwarts!? This is unbelievable..." Collin whispered in shock after reading and rereading the letter, memories of all the years of pictures running through his mind.

"They can't DO this!" The boy cried dropping into a chair.

"Dennis, I'm afraid they can, and they have." Collin lay the letter on the table and stared at it as though waiting for the words to change and prove them wrong. Nothing happened.

Dennis buried his face in his brother's shoulder as tears rolled down his cheeks, Hogwarts had been like his second home.

All they really wanted was to ignore history.

She smiled down at the graves.

Harry Potter

7/29/1980-10/30/1999

A Daring Hero and Wonderful friend.

Hermione Granger

9/17/1980-10/28/1999

Girl Genius and Loyal friend.

Ronald Weasley

3/25/1980-10/28/1999

Chess Master and Quiditch fanatic.

Draco Malfoy

10/13/1980-10/30/1999

Brilliant Strategist and Surprising Ally.

She brushed her fingers over the stones once more, a silent tear slipping down her cheek. The world may have forgotten, but those touched by the war haven't.

"Back again, Angel?" a smooth, silky, and all too familiar voice asked from behind her.

She turned to the voice and gave another sad smile, "Yes, sir. The world may have forgotten, but I don't want to." Her voice was a quiet wisp.

The dark haired older man gave her a slight smile, "It's getting late, you should be getting home."

"Of course, Poppa Sev. Jades' waiting for me anyway." She stood dusting off her pants.

"Do tell your mother and Jade that I said hello, then." He nodded at her as she started back toward the grounds gate.

"Of course, Poppa Sev." She called back to the man she considered a grandfather. He had become a close friend and supporter of her Mother's upon her father's death.

Severus Snape, was the only other person that came to Hogwarts anymore. He still lived within the old castle, the only place he had ever considered home, and tended the graves as best he could.

She hadn't even been a year old when the war started. Her mother, Virginia Weasley, Ginny to most, hid them until the end. She lost her father, while he was fighting in the war.

She stopped at the gate, where her best friend, Jade, was waiting. She sniffed back her tears and dusted off her robes. Tossing her shimmering strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and one last glance toward the graves, Angel Emerald Malfoy and Jade Lexie Potter started the long trek down to the old abandoned town of Hogsmeade to floo home.

GML: So? How do you like it? grin I know this one isn't as sad as my others, but it's early. shrugs Didn't quite turn out like I hoped it would.

Draco: What do you mean? raises eyebrow

GML: Well, for starters, the flash backs? I added those on a whim, they weren't a part of the original idea.

Harry: Oh.

GML: rolls eyes Another difference about this one, it doesn't revolve around Harry. grin I decided to let the boy off the hook for once. This one stars Draco's daughter, Angel. A character of my own devising.

Draco: My daughter!? eyes wide

GML: Uh huh. Yours and Ginny's. grin

Harry: snicker Draco has a daughter?

GML: deadpans You've got one too, remember? Her names Jade Lexie Potter. Oh! And her mother is-

Draco: Let me guess. Blaise? rolls eyes

GML: grins Who else? Duh! And on a side note, for those wondering, those aren't their real birthdays on the stones (except Harry's), I just made them up. OK, So REVIEW!!!!


End file.
